Never Judge a Lady By Her Lover
by greenlemons
Summary: Amelia and many other characters from the series find themselves in irresistable circumstances and sparks fly. Each chapter is written by a different author. Lemons galore.
1. Jason

**AN: Okay this was an idea that I had after many of us authors on twitter were talking about writing SVM that wasn't Eric/Sookie. My plan is for this to be a fic about Amelia, with really no plot and each chapter will be her with another character from the series. I've gotten quite a few authors on board already, including upcoming one-shots from: seastarr08, mrsconstrued, Missus T, beatlechickstep, A-Redhead-Thing, Northman Maille, lubadub, LindsayK, lanilani, Apryll, EricDreamer, fanficdee. We have many characters claimed already, including: Quinn, Pam, Sookie, Bill, Sam, Alcide, Terry, Barry, Hadley, Victor, Stan, Bob and Eric. All these chapters will be posted in this story.  
**

**If anyone else has an idea to pair up Amelia with any character in the fandom, please PM me. It's for fun and to get out of the regular rhythm of Sookie/Eric. It's a challenge. I hope you enjoy. This first chapter is written by me, greenlemons.**

**WARNING THIS FIC WILL BE M for obvious reasons. Enjoy!****  
**

_Never Judge a Lady by her Lover_

Chapter 1: Jason

Amelia was very good at being silent each morning. She always woke up much earlier than Sookie, bright eyed and bushy-tailed while she prepped the coffee for her grumpy roommate. Bob the cat circled her feet, as routine, hoping for food. She wondered if she'd ever be able to change him back, but found herself, selfishly, wanting him to stay this way. What? He was a really good cat.

She flipped through the latest Cosmo while waiting for the coffee when there was a short rap on the kitchen door. She looked over her shoulder and saw Sookie's brother, Jason peeking in. He smiled, nodding and opened the door without being invited.

"Hiya Amelia, Sookie up?" He had a big goofy grin on his face as he pulled up his pants slightly.

"No, she's still sleeping. Coffee should be ready." She went back to her magazine as Jason went and poured himself a cup.

"Mmm, good cup. How long do you think before she wakes up?" he kept talking and Amelia was getting irritated. She liked this alone time in the morning and here was Jason, wanting to chat. He sat across from her at the table.

"She likes to sleep. She was with Eric last night, so..." She raised her eyebrows at him and Jason blushed, looking away. Amelia knew of Jason's reputation and was amused at seeing him react that way. She went to the coffee pot and poured herself a cup. "How's Crystal doing Jason?"

Jason shrugged slightly, his hands pushed between his knees. He was dressed for work, ready to go right after he talked with Sookie for whatever reason. "You know, same old, same old."

"Right," she said slowly. She remembered the unconventional, trashy wedding. When Amelia got married, she planned on having a big, flashy one in New Orleans. She got excited just thinking about all the preparation she'd get to do – she loved that stuff.

Her dreamy smile faded when she looked down and saw Jason staring at her bare legs. What a pervert, she thought. "Do you need something Jason?" Amelia asked. She couldn't help but be flattered, she _did_ have fantastic legs. She glanced down at them herself and admired.

"Just wanted to talk to Sookie," he shook his head and found her eyes.

Amelia couldn't lie. She'd thought about having sex with Jason before. Bob jumped on top of the table right behind Jason. She was still pissed that she found his litter of kittens last week. She snorted. What an asshole of a pussy. She put the coffee mug to her side, and pushed herself up so she was sitting on the counter. Jason watched her, his brows furrowing. She spread her legs slightly and her shorts rode up.

She thought it would take a bit more of a hint, but Jason seemed to be reading her mind. He stood up and pulled off his red t-shirt for work and she saw his muscled chest. She always thought he had great arms, but _Jesus,_ this man. He made his way between her legs and cupped her face. Her lips upturned and he couldn't seem to help himself from kissing her.

It was a very hot day.

His skin was already moist, the morning heat affecting his temperature before nine. He smelled good. Amelia knew he took a shower this morning – water lily scented soap. She wound her hands through his dirty blond hair and opened her mouth, seeking his tongue. His lips against hers were burning and she knew right away that he could entice a woman just with his mouth – he was a damn good kisser.

His hands travelled from Amelia's face, sweaty palms, down her sides and pulling at the bottom of her tank. She lifted her arms and they broke the kiss so he could pull it off. She hadn't worn a bra. Amelia grinned, feeling as if she _knew_ she'd be getting some when she woke up. Jason looked just as pleased. He cupped her breasts and then followed with his lips. She arched her back scooting closer to his torso, her hands running down his spine, feeling his muscles. He was so well built. She had the thought that he had muscles she didn't even know existed. His tongue swirled around her nipple while his other hand kneaded her right breast. He pulled it between his teeth and she gasped, bucking into him. He made a noise of anticipation as she brought her hands to the front of his pants and began to unbuckle his belt. Jason returned to her lips and they kissed while she got it undone and felt for his erection. He moved closer and they found themselves dry humping, desperate and too horny to finish with the rest of their clothes. Jason moved her leg to the side and they both fumbled with her shorts slipping them off and kicking them away.

Amelia giggled and Jason gave her a silly smile. He was so cute. She touched his face before sucking on his tongue. Jason groaned before breaking the kiss and dragging his tongue down her chin and across her jaw. She wondered what he was doing before he brought it down her neck. She angled it so he could have better access, but he continued downward, sliding it over her collarbone and the valley between her breasts before stopping off and swirling it around her erect nipples. She groaned at the wet, hot feel, pushing her chest closer to his face. He went down and stuck his tongue into her belly button, causing her to laugh and jump. Jason gripped her waist tightly, holding her still, while she tensed with anticipation, going lower, lower, lower – she jerked when his tongue met her sensitive clit. She scooted closer to his face and he knelt down.

His fingers, gripping her flesh her to keep her still, felt so good, and she found herself hoping for bruises as a memory. She grabbed his hair, pulling him closer, his tongue slowly sliding between her folds, his fingers parting her lower lips. She moaned out loud before remembering Sookie was still sleeping. She bit her tongue and urged him closer.

"Oh, fuck," she groaned. This man had a skilled tongue. She shivered as he sucked her sensitive flesh between his lips and teeth, pulling. She wanted to cry out so bad, and could only satisfy her intense need to call out her pleasure, with small grunts and moans. Her heel dug into his shoulder, pushing at it, the more intense her bliss reached. Jason made a noise, sucking hard and she came, bucking into his face. He stayed down for a moment with calming licks before standing up for a kiss.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs locked behind his back pulling closer. He lifted her, his length hard at her bottom. He moved her onto the kitchen table, her head on the magazine she had just been flipping through. Bob jumped to the ground, hissing and circling. Jason glanced at the cat, looking a bit alarmed before Amelia yanked him back on top, he groaned and she pushed herself against his dick. He grunted, putting an arm behind her back and pushing her bottom up. She reached forward and grabbed his length and positioned it at her entrance. Jason's eyes rolled back just as he pushed in. They both cried out before remembering they were supposed to be quiet.

He pulled out and Amelia reached, impatient and tugged his dick. His euphoria was evident in his panting, before pushing back inside. She threw her head back and soon the two of them where meeting each thrust, their speed increasing. The table creaked underneath them and Amelia leaned on her hands the magazine falling to the floor. "Harder," she begged. Holding onto his neck, he pushed his head into her chest, biting her breast as she moaned wantonly, their inhibitions abandoned as they relished in the deep thrusts. Jason made a guttural noise and she felt him pulse inside her. Her release was so close now and she pushed into his pelvis harder the two of them lost in passion.

Finally, her orgasm hit her at a dizzying weight. She screamed kicking out her leg, a chair falling over and Jason's coffee mug smashing to the floor. Jason groaned loud as he pushed into her one last time and exploded.

They didn't have time to catch their breaths as they heard Sookie shout out, "What's going on? Amelia?" Jason pulled up his pants and buckled up quickly. Amelia laughed as she found her shirt and shorts shoving them onto her body. Jason jumped around the broken ceramic and Amelia went to her knees to start cleaning. Jason straightened the chair just as Sookie walked in rubbing her eyes confused. "What happened?" she yawned.

"Morning, Sookie," Jason grinned, rubbing the back of his head.

"Where's your shirt?" Sookie frowned. Amelia lifted it from the ground waving it in the air, as she bent over the mess.

"Got coffee on it," she grinned at her roommate. Jason nodded snatching it from her hand.

"Yep. I got another one in the car," he smiled sheepishly.

"Okay," Sookie said slowly. She walked over to the coffee pot like a zombie and poured herself a cup. "What's up Jason?"

"Oh, nothing," he said quickly. "I'll come by later. Maybe you can make me lunch?" he gave his sister a hopeful look.

"Fine, go. You'll be late for work."

Jason jumped like a child. "Great, thanks. See you, Sook. Amelia!" He rushed out of the kitchen and Amelia threw the broken glass into the trash.

"Your brother has a lot of energy in the morning," Amelia said, shaking her head.

Sookie snorted. "Yeah, just like you."

Amelia watched her roommate take her coffee out onto the front porch to sit out there and drink in peace. She straightened the kitchen up before jumping in the shower, with a huge smile on her face.


	2. Sookie

**AN: This is actually the first chapter ever written by EricDreamer. She wrote it super super fast, before I even finished Jason! She is absolutely amazing! All of you enjoy this hot, slash chapter. Read and Review!**

Chapter 2: Sookie

"Ouch!"

Sookie looked down at her throbbing toe. She had just come in from lunch with Tara to find Amelia had been cleaning. She knew Amelia was cleaning, because it was a soapy bucket of water she slammed her pinky toe into.

Ignoring the little bit that sloshed over the side, Sookie went in search of Amelia.

"Ames, I appreciate you cleaning, but could you please not leave the bucket in front of-" Sookie stopped short when she turned the corner into Amelia's room.

Amelia was lying back on her bed completely naked. Her eyes were shut tightly, her teeth clamping down on her lower lip.

She felt like the intruder she was as she watched Amelia spread her legs farther apart and plant her feet on the mattress to lift her hips. Sookie knew she should leave, but something was keeping her rooted to the scene before her.

Between Amelia's spread thighs, she held a long fake penis. Sookie had been with Eric and this thing was bigger than him. She wasn't even sure how Amelia fitting it in.

But fit it did. In and out, steady thrusting as Amelia's fingers worked fast, tight circles over her clit.

She wanted to tear her eyes away, but the sight of Amelia's bare slit taking the giant toy was turning her on. Now, Sookie had never, ever, entertained thoughts of another woman, but for reasons unknown, she knew she was wet.

Amelia cried out, redirecting Sookie's attention away from her own thoughts and back to her naked roommate.

"Oh, Tray. Yes, baby, YESSSSSS." Sookie blushed as Amelia called out her lover's name. Arching her back, Amelia started thrusting her hips up. She could see Amelia's muscles clamping and releasing as she came.

Once Amelia went slack, Sookie started backing slowly out of the room. But a creaky floorboard gave her away. She watched as her roommates eyes snapped open and locked with her own.

"Enjoy the show?"

"I-uh-, I mean, I-"

Amelia sat up on the bed, appearing totally comfortable with her nudity.

"You what? Haven't you ever used one of these on yourself before?" She picked up the large toy and gave it a wiggle.

"No. I don't think this is appropriate."

"Sweetheart, you just watched your roommate ride a fake cock to a massive orgasm. And now you want to talk appropriate?"

"I'm sorry; I should just go and let you finish whatever you were doing."

"Stackhouse. Get back here."

"Really Amelia. I should just-"

Sookie was busy trying to make her escape and avoid Amelia's eyes that she didn't notice her roommate had come to stand in front of her. In one quick motion Amelia grabbed the back of Sookie's neck and brought their lips together.

She started to jerk out of her hold but the feel of Amelia's soft tongue parting her lips had her releasing a tiny little moan.

Sookie felt her body heating up as she opened her mouth to let Amelia in. Her roommate's hands weren't content to stay on her neck. She felt them lift the hem of her shirt and slide up over her stomach.

This was nothing like sex with a man. Everything about Amelia was soft. When Amelia reached the barrier of Sookie's bra, she pulled it down under her breasts and resumed her exploration.

Sookie almost came right there when Amelia's small fingers started plucking at her nipples. She yanked her mouth back from Amelia's.

"Ames, we shouldn't-"

"We shouldn't stop. Doesn't this feel good? Why don't you let me show you something new?"

She knew she should say no, stop this madness and leave. But with Amelia dragging her nails across her hardened nipples, she found herself whispering one word.

"Yes."

When she gave in, Amelia smiled the cat that ate the canary and began lifting Sookie's shirt up over her head. After being stripped of her shirt, Amelia reached around and unsnapped her bra. Letting it fall to the floor.

"You have beautiful breasts Sookie." That was all the warning she got before Amelia dipped her head and took one aching nipple into her mouth. Sookie heard herself scream out as she clenched the back of Amelia's head between her hands. Sinking her fingers deep into her hair and pulling a bit.

Her mouth felt so different than a man's. She was gentler at first, a warm, wet, small tongue flicking lightly back and forth over her nipples. But as her moans grew, Amelia started sucking harder and flicking faster.

Thinking that she was going to come just from having her nipples licked, Sookie reached down to her shorts and tried to slide her hand inside. Amelia must have realized what was going on because she stopped licking and jerked Sookie's hand from her shorts.

"No, I want to give you this. Get your shorts and panties off and go lay on the bed."

Sookie swallowed her fear and pushed her shorts and boy short panties over her hips and down her legs. She kicked them away with her foot and then crawled up on Amelia's bed. She wasn't used to being naked in front of a woman, so she kept her legs closed and tried to cover herself.

Amelia just laughed and stood before Sookie. Proud of her nudity.

"Sit at the edge of the bed. I'm going to teach you how to please me as well."

She did as she was told and slid herself over to the edge of the bed, her legs dangling off the side. It didn't escape her notice that her mouth was level with Amelia's breasts.

Warm hands went between her knees and pushed her legs apart, revealing her sex to her best friend. Amelia made a sound of appreciation and stepped into the space created between her legs.

"Now, first, take my nipples between your fingers, roll them a bit. When you have me panting, lick them, suck gently at first, then harder."

Sookie nodded to show she understood the directions and brought both hands up to grasp Amelia's nipples. Her back arched a bit and a low moan came from her throat. Sookie immediately felt herself getting wetter, her thighs felt sticky, like she was literally dripping.

"Now Sookie. Start licking." The command came in between moans. Amelia's hands cupped the sides of her face and brought her lips to her nipple.

It was now or never.

Gently at first, Sookie flicked her tongue across Amelia's nipple. When she heard the answering moan she started flicking a bit quicker before wrapping her lips around it and sucking. Any memory of Amelia's instructions went out the window as Sookie dove into her task with enthusiasm.

The sound of her friend moaning and wiggling made Sookie proud of herself. Feeling a bit brave she took the hand that wasn't on a breast and cupped Amelia's bare mound. She could feel the heat on her palm.

Remembering how she liked to tease herself, she extended her middle finger and slowly swiped it the length of her slit and around her clit a few times. When her finger was coated in Amelia's wetness, she pressed it inside her.

It was weird having her finger there on another woman, but she liked it. The way Amelia clenched at her finger made her even more excited.

"Sookie, you're a natural. Oh my God." Sookie was disappointed when Amelia stepped away from her.

"Lay back on the bed. I'm going to show you how to lick pussy."

A shudder went through her. Maybe they were pushing it too far. She started to get up but then she remembered the feel of Amelia's mouth around her nipple, she had to know what it felt like to have her licking her pussy. Sookie almost laughed. Had she ever used such a crude word to describe that part of her body. No, she hadn't. But she liked the way it sounded. Pussy. Yes, that sounded right.

Lost in her own musings, she didn't even feel Amelia climb on the bed and straddle her waist. The feel of Amelia's wetness on her lower stomach had her lifting her hips to grind into her.

"Mmmm, not yet my anxious friend. First you're going to learn how to lick me. Then I'll do you. I have a brand new toy just waiting for you."

Before Sookie could say a word Amelia crawled up the bed and placed a knee on either side of her head.

"Now, you want to lick the clit a little. Don't just go to town on it. There's more there. Lick it all, suck it in your mouth, put your tongue inside."

"O-okay."

"Good girl."

Sookie could only watch as Amelia spread her legs wider, lowing her pussy down to her lips. She didn't know what to expect when she took her first lick, but it wasn't bad. The taste wasn't awful and she didn't feel nauseous. She actually liked it.

After her first stroke was out of the way, she tried again, this time using the flat of her tongue to brush against Amelia's clit, making her cry out. She moved her hands up and used her thumbs to spread Amelia's lips apart. Now, on full display, Sookie could see everything she was doing.

Her tongue found a spot just below Amelia's clit, that when flicked made her scream out. She stayed on the spot for a few seconds, eagerly lapping at the juices that flowed. But as Amelia started thrusting her hips, she realized she wanted more.

Leaving her clit alone, Sookie snaked her tongue down to Amelia's opening. It clenched her tongue the second she thrust it inside. Amelia moaned and wiggled above her. Sookie began using her tongue like a little cock and pushed it in and out while one of her thumbs found Amelia's clit and stroked it in slow, firm, brushes.

Amelia's answer was to scream and start riding her face. Sookie felt hands grabbing her hair and keeping her lips pressed against the pussy above her. Her own pussy was becoming more soaked by the second as Amelia started coming against her finger and tongue. She felt Amelia clenching her tongue deep inside her pussy as she milked the last bit of her orgasm.

When she was done Amelia was slow to leave her face. But when she looked up at her, she saw the amazement in her eyes.

"I've never, ever, came like that. You are perfect, a natural."

Sookie felt a blush creep up into her cheeks, but it was quickly forgotten when Amelia climbed off the bed and returned a few seconds later with a toy in a box.

"This is brand new. It's a g-spot stimulator." Amelia quickly tore the packaging off and went to the bathroom to give it a rinse.

Sookie's need was at a fever pitch by the time Amelia came back. She felt her friend crawl between her legs and slowly spread them apart. Fingers brushed gently over her hairless slit and then up to the small patch of curls on her mons. She gave it a little tug and Sookie groaned.

When she felt Amelia spread her open and slide the slim, curved toy inside her, she almost came off the bed. Only her friend's hand holding her down kept her from doing so.

Amelia wasn't kidding, it hit her g-spot on the first thrust in and was now hammering away at it as Amelia thrust it in and out rapidly. Sookie didn't think she'd be able to take it.

And that was before her roommate's tongue stroked her clit. It was warm, wet, slippery, and most of all heavenly. She knew she wasn't going to last.

"Amelia, oh God. I'm going to-"

"Come?" Her eyes flew open to see Tray and Eric standing in the doorway, both naked, with their hands on their cocks. It was Eric that had spoken the command, and she did. She came hard, her eyes locked with his as she pushed her pussy up against Amelia.

Amelia sucked and lapped at her clit until the last of her tremors had died down. But she was still shaking. When Amelia pulled the toy from her and turned to see Eric and Tray standing before her, she broke into a huge grin.

The men took one step forward, hands still around their thick cocks.

"Can we join?"

**Leave a comment with the blue button, papooses. LOVE!**


	3. Alcide

**NOTE: Chapter 3, here we are! Written by the fantastic sarita . alex! Don't forget to check out these author's works. I wonder who Amelia will fuck next? HMMM**

**Leave reviews, awesome readers! Authors LOVE them!  
**

_** sarita . alex note: **I was inspired by someone on Twitter commenting on how Amelia was a little more sexually adventurous than Sookie. Then as I remembered her penchant for... um... animals.... I got inspired. Enjoy!_

Chapter 3: Alcide  
_The Big Bad Wolf_

I didn't change into my costume until my roommate Sookie had left for the night. I didn't want to hear her thinly veiled disapproving comments or her views on what men liked (classy, not trashy according to her). She was going uptown to a fancy Halloween party with her rich boyfriend. I had been invited but I preferred the neighborhood bar's shindig downstairs. Merlotte's was a working class bar, the type that had a pool table, video games and flashing neon lights advertising beers like Amstel Light. They didn't play jazz, they played country or rock and roll and if I drank too much, I just had to walk upstairs to my apartment. Every year, Sam Merlotte, the owner, chose a theme for the Halloween party. Of course, the theme wasn't required (Merlotte's wasn't the type of place with a dress code - any type of dress code) but it was a neighborhood tradition.

Two years ago, the theme was movie characters. I went as Jessica Rabbit - tight, red dress with a slit up to here. Last year was American history. I went as Pocahontas - tight, leather dress that barely covered my native American rear. You see a trend? This year the theme was fairy tales.

I'm not a princess type of girl and "slutty Cinderella" would be hard for even me to pull off. After browsing the thrift store I finally found exactly what I was looking for: A long cape made of deep, rich, red velvet that fell to the floor and pooled around my feet. Pulling up the full hood hid my face almost as well as a mask. I already had a black lace corset top (what? doesn't everyone?) and I interchanged the black laces for red ones. With the corset, I wore a short full skirt made of red and white gingham over black thigh highs and shiny black patent mary janes. To complete the look, I painted my mouth with red lipstick and carried a small basket that I stole from Sookie's room. Little Red Riding Hood was ready for her Halloween trick or treat.

Walking into Merlotte's I wasn't surprised to see the bar already crowded. Halloween was a popular night and I saw a lot of regulars and a lot of new faces. I hit the bar and Sam slid me a cold Abita amber.

Like clockwork, I was soon joined by a man. "Hey pretty lady," he crooned at me. I looked over at him, I had seen him in the bar before. He was decent looking, with close cropped brown hair and narrow set brown eyes. _Hmmm..._ I thought, until I saw his t-shirt, grayish brown with a picture of three wolves howling at the moon. _Um, no_. He saw me looking at it.

"I'm Tray," he said confidently. "You like my shirt? It's supposed to be a chick magnet." I smiled politely as I tried to think of something to say.

"Tray, I think the lady is speechless," said an amused voice on the other side of Tray. An extremely tall man approached us. _Now that's what I'm talking about_, I thought.

The newcomer was a few inches over six foot tall, with wavy dark brown hair that fell into his eyes. A day's worth of scruff covered his strong jaw. My eyes jerked down to check if the new guy wore a Three Wolf tee like his buddy but I saw something a thousand times better. He was shirtless, impressively so, with thick muscled arms and a well-defined chest with just enough hair to make my palms itch to run over it. His light brown skin was only covered in a black leather vest covered in motorcycle-themed patches. My eyes trailed over the six pack abs, down the soft furry happy trail and down, down the long strong legs covered in tight worn denim.

"See? I told you you should have worn your wolf shirt, too," Tray elbowed his friend. "We're Wolves... get it?" I looked back at the patches Tray's friend's leather vest.

"The Wolves?" I asked. "As in, the biker gang?"

"Nah. Not a gang, a club for motorcycle enthusiasts," Tray explained as he gulped his Bud. "Alcide's the president. Leader of the pack," Tray joked, elbowing Alcide again.

"Alcide... that's an unusual name...." I looked thoughtfully at him.

"You said that the first time we met," he said, his brown eyes crinkling in amusement.

"Oh? I'm sorry, I don't remember." I thought frantically, trying to remember when I had met him. "I'm Amelia."

"Amelia." Alcide acknowledged me with a sexy slow smile. "We played pool," Alcide nodded his head toward the pool table. "You took me for $100 bucks."

_Ah yes,_ I remembered. I think Sam had to help me home that night. I was pretty sure Alcide hadn't gone with me.

I shrugged prettily. "That's what happens when men underestimate a pretty face." I smiled up at him. "Let me guess, you want a rematch."

"I'm not dumb enough to play you in pool again." Alcide's eyes swept over me and I felt a warm blush spread up my neck. "New game," he suggested. He looked around the bar and focused on the video games. "Pinball."

"You're on." I slid off the bar stool slowly. As I came off the seat, my red cape opened and the rest of my costume was revealed. I felt Tray and Alcide's gazes on my body and I pressed my shoulders wide so that my breasts would be shown off to their full size in the corset, with the black lace naughty against my pale skin. I bent down and picked up my basket off the floor, drawing attention to my lean legs in their black school girl thigh highs. Yeah, I knew I had their attention.

Alcide licked his lips. "Little Red Riding Hood?" I nodded and with a fingertip reached out and lightly traced a wolf patch on his leather vest.

"And you're a big... bad... wolf." I tapped the vest ever so softly. "Let's see if you can take me on." Alcide only smiled in response. I turned and started walking towards the pinball machine, in an uncrowded corner.

When we got there, Alcide put a hand down into his pocket, withdrew some quarters and handed them to me. They felt warm from his body temperature. I dropped them in the machine.

Alcide gestured to the pinball machine. "Ladies first."

I shook my head. "Challenger first. I insist," I said.

Alcide stepped in front of the machine and started playing. I walked around to the side and put one hand lightly on the glass top. I shrugged my shoulders back and let my cape fall over my back.

"It sure is hot in here tonight." I fanned my cleavage with my free hand. Alcide looked up at me, distracted by my heaving cleavage then the ball flung back down the chute. He looked down with a rueful smile.

"Your turn, Red." He moved aside as I took my place at the machine. As I started to play, I expected him to take my former position next to the game. Instead, I soon felt him behind me, his breath in my hair. Alcide's hands were then on the pinball machine right under my hands, his arms wrapped around the outside of my arms. I felt his hips brush against my backside lightly.

_Two can play that game_, I thought, and at my next presses of the pinball buttons, I shifted my behind back into him. On the third "accidental" meeting of our bodies, he became harder, firmer, and his hand had gone around my waist pinning my ass to his hardness. Needless to say, I lost the ball down the hole.

"I win." Alcide whispered in my ear.

"What do you want," I asked huskily enjoying the feel of his large broad body along my back.

"I want what's in your basket." His low growl made me shiver.

"My Grandma told me not to let strange men in my basket," I said playfully as I let my fingertips trace the back of his hands.

He spun me around and in a split second he was backed up against the dark wall of the bar. One of his hands reached behind my neck, sliding my hood over our faces. My cape surrounded both of us as he kissed me. Our mouths met hungrily, our tongues exploring, tasting. In our red velvet cocoon he smelled of black leather, spice and soap. His beard rubbed against my face and down my neck as he bent slightly, nibbling my ear lobe, then my along my collar bone. Alcide's hands gripped my waist and hips, locking them into place next to him. I moaned, instinctively rotating and seeking the hardness between his thighs.

"Now what?" He growled softly into the sensitive skin under my ear.

I couldn't help but smile at several shocking proposals that shot through my mind. "I think the Big Bad Wolf is supposed to follow Little Red Riding Hood home," I gasped as a large hand encircled my breast.

He planted another kiss on me, then we unwrapped ourselves from my cloak. I grabbed his hand and headed out the door, leaving our beers. Sam kept a tab for me and Tray seemed like the type of guy who was used to picking up his buddies' drinks.

Around the corner, up the stairs, we arrived at my apartment. I unlocked the door and dragged Alcide in, our mouths and hands finding each other effortlessly again. We stumbled into my room, lit by the big city lights outside and a small lamp I'd left on earlier.

Alcide and I separated for a moment, breathing heavily, licking our lips, looking at the other.

I gazed up at my Halloween treat. I took my hands to Alcide's bare chest and slid his leather vest off his shoulders. I pulled my hands back down slowly, letting my nails lightly scrape his perfect round nipples. "My what big... eyes you have..." I smiled up at him.

He flinched with pleasure as I rubbed him. "All the better to see you naked with..."

Pleased with that suggestion, I undid the clasp of my velvet cape and let it fall, covering the bed. Then I slowly untied and loosened the strings of my corset, letting my breasts spill out over the top.

Alcide bared his teeth and filled both his hands with my breasts, thumbing my nipples to attention.

I gasped. "What big teeth you have...."

He raised an eyebrow. "All the better to eat you with." Oh, it was just what I had hoped he'd say.

Gently but firmly Alcide laid me on top of the bed, his mouth trailing downwards, spending time on my breasts, skimming over my black lace covered tummy and then pulling up my skirt. My thin black thong was gone in an instant and I felt a rush of cool air on my recently waxed skin before his mouth covered it.

The man was skilled, his tongue quickly found my little red riding hood as his fingers raced into me. The scrape of his beard against my sensitive labia, the sweet wet pulse of his tongue, the insistent demands of his fingers sent me over the edge. I tore at his hair as I came into his face.

I opened my eyes and saw Alcide looming above me, his knees on the bed, his erection still trapped in his tight jeans. I felt a second wave of desire and I struggled to sit up. I planted a soft, wet kiss on his happy trail, right above his belt buckle, as I ran my knuckles over his abs like a cheese grater. With sure hands, I unbuckled his belt and opened his jeans, easing them down over his hips.

Apparently, wolves go commando. As I pulled the jeans down, there was nothing between me and Alcide's thick, throbbing cock.

I felt weak at the sight of it. "Oh my..." I sighed, looking up to meet his eyes. Don't judge me, but I had to say it.

"What a big..." I started. Alcide smirked, in a totally non-jerky way. "... Dick you have," I finished.

"All the better to fuck you with," he snarled as he fell on top of me.

Alcide's mouth devoured my nipple and left me nearly senseless. He tugged and sucked and in my haze, I heard the telltale rip of a packet, and I was pleased with a man who came prepared to do business.

I was still wet from his mouth as he entered me in one sure movement. I cried out.

"Did I hurt you?" His voice touched the side of my neck. It sounded sweet, like honey.

_Oh god no_, I thought. I shook my head and lifted my hips to let him know I wasn't hurt. Far from it. I was in heaven, underneath Alcide's fuckhot perfect body. I was velvet, he was leather. I was woman and he was everything a wolf in a man's body would be; wild, ferocious and beautiful. He clasped my wrists above my head and took me hard.

As he got closer, he reached down and paid attention to little red riding hood again, strumming her to the beat of his thrusts. The lights seemed to dim and reality began to alter around him as we shifted into orgasm together. The sounds that came out of our mouths were not human.

He collapsed on the velvet cape, twisting around my body, panting heavily.

"So what comes next?" Alcide finally spoke, his muscled arm lying on top of me. "In the story... what happens to Little Red Riding Hood?"

"Hmmm..." I thought about it for a moment. "The Big Bad Wolf comes to her candy house, then she climbs up his giant magic beanstalk, huffs and puffs and blows his house down."

Alcide rubbed up against me and growled, "Goddamn, I love fairy tales."

**Don't forget to leave a comment, buddies!**


	4. Hadley

**NOTE: Thank you for all your generous reviews to the many authors we have going on here. Don't forget to send some love to each one! :) Enjoy !**

**Written by Apryll. Check my profile for links to these fantastic writer's profiles and peek at their own work!  
**

_**Apryll's Note: **A big thank you to my beta, YoungBoho, she has been instrumental in growing my writing skills and keeping me encouraged. Please make sure to also read my SVM story "Killing Me Slowly"_

_Lots of __thanks to greenlemons for coming up with a great idea and letting me be part of it. Enjoy!_

Chapter 4: Hadley

She wasn't answering. Again. Not that I expected her to; when she was actually around, Hadley kept to herself. Maybe that's what intrigued me most about her; she was dark, mysterious, and a Vampire to boot. Goosebumps raised over my exposed skin as a cool January breeze blew through. I could smell the first hint of rain on the air and heard the sky rumble in the distance. Besides all the energy I could feel from the upcoming storm, the full moon was out tonight, and I was very ready to get back to the spells I had been working on before I ran out of supplies. I considered leaving the True Blood I got for Hadley in front of her door, but I knew she didn't want people knowing she lived there. Plus, I couldn't pass up the opportunity to see my sexy tenant.

The last time I'd gotten to see her was on another night like this when she had me pick up extra True Blood for her. She had been wearing a red silk dress with a neckline that plunged to her navel. For weeks after I daydreamed about the glance of her plump breasts I got before she had slammed the door in my face. Sadly, Hadley wasn't very talkative with me; one could even call her excessively rude. However, the intrigue she presented in my life and her extreme beauty was enough to make me overlook her callous behavior.

Snapping out of my daydream I knocked a little louder and pressed my ear to the door to see if I could hear anything. Without warning, the door swung open while I was still leaning on it, causing me to collapse into the apartment making a complete fool of myself. Unfortunately, the bottles got crushed beneath me and at least one of them broke, soaking me in the sticky gross-smelling synthetic blood. I stood up and tried to get my long hair out of my face, only succeeding in covering red liquid all over my forehead and cheeks. My skin started crawling and all I could think about was getting all this gross stuff off me. I wondered if I could find a spell to get the horrid smell out of my skin. As if the bottled stuff wasn't bad enough I'd also managed to cut my forearm on a piece of glass and my own blood was oozing out onto my arm. In short, I was a bloody mess and totally freaking out.

Surprised she wasn't rolling in laughter or verbally scolding me for my human clumsiness, I chanced a glance at Hadley. All thoughts of getting clean went out the window. My breath hitched and my heartbeat started racing as I took her in. I must have caught her getting ready because she was wearing a black leather micro-mini skirt, fishnet stockings, knee-high black boots, and nothing else. My imagination hadn't done her justice. She had delicate features, but she held herself with confidence and ferocity. Her breasts were perky and just the right size to fit in my eager hands. I hadn't seen many Vampires up close before, so I didn't know what their skin was supposed to look like; hers was flawless, creamy, and looked so soft. More than anything, I wanted to reach out and run my fingers all over that tantalizing figure. I licked my lips before raising my gaze to meet hers.

I was shocked to see her own eyes filled with intense lustfulness with her fangs extended. The sight of her staring at me like that kicked my heartbeat up another notch, and I could feel a different kind of sticky liquid pool between my legs. We stood there staring at each other, not wanting to break the spell of desire we had fallen under.

She was the first to move, slowly walking over to me and lifting my arm to inspect my cut. As her pupils dilated and nostrils flared, it occurred to me why she had lost her usually stony exterior around me; I was covered in blood. I would imagine that would be a huge turn on for Vampires, and some of it was even my own. Letting a Vampire feed on me seemed like a bad idea, but I've never really had common sense. Feeling adventurous and insanely aroused, I lifted my arm up closer to her mouth.

"Want a taste?" I smiled at her lifting my arm up even further.

She bent over and ever so slowly licked the blood that was oozing out of my cut. After it was thoroughly cleaned she started sucking on the wound, trying to draw out more blood. My eyes rolled back in my head, and I let out a long moan. Never in a million years would I have thought being fed on could be so damn pleasurable. By the time she pulled away, my pussy was literally throbbing with desire and I was aching to touch her.

"You taste delicious," she purred at me.

"You have no idea," I shot back.

She arched her brow at me. "I want to be enlightened," she hissed before shutting and locking the door behind us. With Vampiric speed, she was before me ripping off my clothes. I wrapped my arms around her and dragged my nails down her back while biting her shoulder as hard as I thought was safe. She growled loudly and roughly claimed my lips.

Her mouth was soft and her tongue skilled. She tasted kind of coppery from the little bit of my blood that was still in her mouth but sweet at the same time. Tentatively, I met her tongue with my own and got lost in the feeling.

I wanted more of her so I brought my hand in-between us and roughly massaged her perfectly formed breasts. Using my thumb and index finger I pinched and rolled her nipples, making her cry out and grab me by the hair. She dragged me over to her patent leather couch and threw me down. Going at it rough was completely fine by me—as long as she let me give it back.

Forcefully, she removed my jeans and tore away my panties with her fangs. Her slick tongue parted my folds and circled my clit. My hands found their way into her hair and pulled her further into me, anxious for more friction. Responding in kind, I felt her fangs gently sink in on each side of my clit. A scream escaped my lips at the searing pain that only doubled the pleasure. Hadley quickly eased the lingering pain by sucking my nub into her mouth and using her Vampire speed to flick it at an inhuman pace. Without relent she shoved two fingers deep inside me over and over again matching the pace of her tongue.

"Fuck, Hadley!" I grabbed onto the sheets trying not to come out of my skin from the overload she was putting me through. My abdomen was so tight I couldn't even imagine what it was going to feel like to finally release. Much to my dismay, she stopped her ministrations and peered up at me.

"May I?" she asked, licking her fangs. Somehow I knew exactly what she was asking.

"Please." My heart started racing and I weaved my fingers through her hair again, trying to brace myself for what was coming. The instant her fangs sunk into my thigh my world exploded into flashes of white hot lightening. My entire body shook with the orgasm for several minutes while she continued to draw on the bite. Eventually, my heart rate returned to a safe rhythm, and she lazily licked over the marks sealing up the wound.

"That was amazing. I've never come like that in my life."

"Have you ever been with a Vampire before?"

"No."

"There's your problem." She stood up and began to strip off the rest of her clothes in front of me. "You were right, by the way." The skirt dropped to the floor, distracting me from what she was talking about.

"Oh, huh? What was that?"

"You were right about tasting delectable. I could eat you out all night long." Her eyes took in my exposed body while she removed the rest of her clothes.

"It's my turn for a taste, though." Standing up, I pressed my body into hers enjoying the uninhibited contact between our skin. Vampires were known to get bored with human partners and I was determined not to be that person. Tonight was about making Hadley want me again and again. Being confident in my sexuality I wasn't worried about failing, but if she wasn't happy with me I knew there were other ways to convince her; I was a powerful witch after all.

Deciding to treat her in kind, I threw her into a bookcase causing several of the books to topple down to the floor. The look on her face was unreadable, so I gave her my best seductive smile. Doing my irresistible sex-kitten walk, I sauntered over to her and grabbed her hair, roughly pulling her head back exposing her neck. Before I could second guess myself, I had started biting her from under her ear, down her neck, and across her shoulder.

Judging by her death grip on the bookcase and the quiet moans on her lips, I figured it was a good idea. Continuing with my tease, I slammed her head the other way and bit down on the newly exposed flesh. More than anything I wanted to please her like she had just done to me—.

As I continued to bite her soft flesh, I let the hand not tangled in her soft hair drift down to her clit. Gently, I traced circles around the sensitive nub trying to get her as worked up as possible. Even if she had trusted me enough to touch her, she was still trying to be in control, and I wanted to shatter that into a million pieces.

Releasing her head, I bent down on my knees, letting my hands lightly caress her body on the way down. Taking a moment, I inhaled the sweet, heady scent coming from between her legs. My mouth watered at the idea of finally tasting her. Relishing the moment, I let my tongue slip out and separate her wet folds. We both moaned, and I had to fight to keep myself from ravishing her instead of taking my time.

After regaining control again, I gently licked up and down her pussy several more times barely making any contact. Simultaneously, I continued to circle her clit with my thumb. With my other hand, I repeatedly slipped two fingers just barely inside her and pulled them back out. She started whimpering and tried thrusting herself up into my mouth, but I pulled away each time she tried to achieve more friction.

"Please. I need more." I looked up into Hadley's eyes to see all the coldness gone. Now she looked like a very tousled and extremely aroused women who would do anything to get some relief. Mission accomplished. I gave myself a mental pat on the back for being a sexual genius before latching onto her clit and shoving two fingers as deep inside her as possible.

"Fuck!" she screeched as I moved inside her as fast as possible. When I could feel her getting close I switched to using three fingers and bit down on her nub. She screamed and grabbed my hair tightly as her juices flowed over my fingers.

Letting her ride out the orgasm, I removed my fingers and caressed her entrance with my tongue. She tasted heavenly; I don't think there are even words out there to describe it. I just knew I could pleasure Hadley every night if she'd let me.

She grabbed the sides of my arms and pulled me up to stand in front of her. Happiness filled me as I took in the look in her eyes; she was satisfied and surprised. She looked like I'd bewitched her, just without actually using my magic.

"It seems you've returned the favor . . . a human hasn't made me feel like that since I was turned."

From what I knew of Vampires, I'd just received a compliment and thank you. Not something to be taken lightly coming from such a guarded and closed-off creature.

"You're welcome." I said with a genuine smile.

"Come back tomorrow," she said before walking off into her bedroom and closing the door. My adrenaline spiked, and I couldn't contain a little happy dance while I collected my clothes off the floor.

Unfortunately, my top, bra, and underwear had all been torn apart, but I was still floating on cloud nine anyway. I got to see Hadley again tomorrow! Outside, it was pouring rain, which only me that much happier. I had just fucked a Vampire, and it was time to work a little magic . . .

**Work a little magic, by reviewing, my papooses. LOVE!**


End file.
